Complicated
by Innocence Bewitched
Summary: It's a songfic about Hermione and Ron, switching between Ron and Hermione's points of view. Was a oneshot, changed my mind. Not sure how long it will be now... Pen name was previously Kurisu's Koritsi.
1. Complicated

**Notes:**

I don't own Hermione, Ron or any of the Harry Potter characters but I love J.K. Rowling for inventing them.

It's a songfic and the song is Complicated by Carolyn Dawn Johnson. Yeah I know the title's not creative.

This is my first story on fanfiction so be kind.

Oh and, um, I'm sorry for the big spaces between the lines of the song but I couldn't figure out how to format it differently. And it's 4am.

So yeah, R&R. Ciao!

Kurisu's Koritsi

* * *

**Complicated**

_I'm so scared that _

_The way that I feel _

_Is written all over my face _

_When you walk into the room _

_I wanna find a hiding place_

She knew it was ridiculous really. She could stand there in the middle of the Gryffindor common room with a sign that said, "Ron, I want you" and he'd ask her what for. He was so thick he couldn't see what was staring him in the face, so why should she be worried? But she couldn't help it. Every time they said hello she was sure he could tell what she was thinking. Every time he smiled at her she was sure her heart was beating loud enough for him to hear. Sitting in a chair by the fireplace she saw him and Harry enter through the portrait hole and waved. Watching them as they sat down and started discussing Quidditch with Seamus and Neville she smiled wistfully to herself.

_We used to laugh _

_We used to hug _

_The way that old friends do _

_But now a smile and _

_A touch of your hand _

_Just make me come unglued_

Before, she would have walked over and joined them. Maybe even moaned at them for the mountains of homework they had yet to begin. Before, she would have grabbed them by the hands and dragged them out to see Hagrid, or off to the library to help her research something. Before, she would have sat down between them and prodded them until the included her in the conversation. But that was before. She could still do that with Harry, but every time she thought of touching Ron her palms went damp. No, after, she didn't quite know how to act around him. She was so confused and she didn't know who she could talk to.

_It's such a contradiction _

_Do I lie or tell the truth? _

_Is it fact or fiction _

_The way I feel for you?_

It used to be that when she had a problem she could go to the boys, and then Ginny, to talk it out. Ginny was good for talking about boys, or had been when it was Victor. How could she talk to Ginny about her brother? When her true feeling for Ron had first hit her she'd thought about running to Ginny but then she remembered Ginny coming to her after some younger student had admitted a crush on Fred. She'd laughed mercilessly about someone being interested in one of her brothers. She was still laughing about Fleur and Bill. No, she couldn't talk to Ginny and Harry was certainly out.

_It's so complicated _

_I'm so frustrated_

Watching the boys as they got into a heated debate about who was the best Quidditch player she began to drift and remember… Ron was the one who found her down by the lake, the day that she'd had the owl telling her that her parents were splitting up. They loved her and they loved each other but they weren't a good fit anymore. She'd cried herself blind until Ron showed up. Without a word he'd sat down beside her and held her as she cried. It was then, after all the tears, when she pulled back and looked up at him that she realized. 'I'm in love with him.' He stood up and reached a hand out to her to help her up. She just stared at it.

_I wanna hold you close _

_I wanna push you away _

_I wanna make you go _

_I wanna make you stay_

Just for a moment she thought she saw something in his eyes, but then he said her name. 'Hermione?' She placed her hand in his and stood up, but when she looked into his eyes again all she saw was friendly concern. They'd walked back to the tower and found Ginny and Harry in the common room. They'd sat and talked, trying to cheer her up until it was time for dinner in the Great Hall. She was jolted out of her reverie by Ron's voice. "Hermione? We're heading down to eat now. Are you coming?" Looking up at him she searched his eyes, looking for some indication of what she should do.

_Should I say it _

_Should I tell you _

_How I feel? _

_Oh, I want you to know _

_But then again I don't _

_It's so complicated._

"Yes, I'm coming." All through dinner she was fine. Somehow it all felt normal again, sitting there laughing and talking. Hagrid waved at them from the head table and they waved back. Snape glared and they giggled. They talked about their new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. They made plans for the next Hogsmead weekend and wondered if they would be assigned more Charms homework. Everything was fine until a girl from Ravenclaw came by the table. She leaned over to Ron and whispered something in his ear. He sat their talking to her for ages, oblivious to Hermione's eyes following him. What had Padmé told her? Dean had told Padmé that Ron always mentioned her name when they discussed the Gryffindor girls… He always had a word about how smart and loyal and caring she was…

_Just when I think _

_I'm under control _

_I think I finally got a grip _

_Another friend tells me that _

_My name is always _

_On your lips_

With a half sob and a wave at Harry she got up and ran out of the Hall leaving Ron staring after her, wondering where she'd gone. He tried to ask her about it later but she brushed it off, saying she'd remembered an extra credit assignment for Transfiguration that needed some attention. She could tell her didn't really believe her, but she wouldn't say any more. The next Hogsmead weekend Harry and Ron went off with the guys while Hermione and Ginny went off with the girls. They all ended up in the pub being served Butterbeers by Madame Rosmerta. When Hermione looked in their direction Ron looked away quickly. Had he been looking at her? Padmé made significant looks in her direction and Hermione looked at Ron, even more confused.

_They say I'm more _

_Than just a friend _

_They say I must be blind _

_Well I admit that _

_I__'ve seen you watch me _

_From the corner of your eye_

The following week Ron seemed so attentive. It was like every time she turned around, there was Ron. Ready for a walk down by the lake, volunteering to help her research, making sure she had a place with them at the dinner table or in the common room. He smiled at her and gave her little hugs, made an effort to talk about more than just Quidditch. But he also talked to Padmé and the other girls. He even carried Lavender's books to class one day when she had her hands full. He sat with her in one class, but with Harry in another. Sometimes his smile seemed to hold so much more, but other times he would look at her absently as if his mind was far away. She couldn't tell if he was thinking about her or simply trying to figure out how to skip out of their next Potions lesson. Once she asked him on a walk to tell him how she felt, but he got distracted by the giant squid in the lake playing with a couple of first years and she lost her nerve.

_Oh it's so confusing _

_I wish you'd just confess _

_But think of what I'd be losing _

_If your answer wasn't yes_

She was crying in the corner of the girl's loo that was haunted my Moaning Myrtle when he found her. Her mother was moving in with a new man, possibly getting remarried and her father had a girlfriend half his age. She had no idea where she where 'home' would be at the end of the year. Even though she wasn't really interested in seeing him, she was upset to find out that Victor was getting engaged to a girl he'd met in Austria during the holidays. All the work was getting to be too much and she was going insane. And it was starting to cut her up inside not telling Ron how she felt and seeing him flirt with other girls. What could she say, though? She had no claims on him…

_It's so complicated _

_I'm so frustrated _

_I wanna hold you close_

_I wanna push you away _

_I wanna make you go _

_I wanna make you stay _

_Should I say it _

_Should I tell you _

_How I feel? _

_Oh, I want you to know _

_But then again I don't _

_It's so complicated._

Sitting there, next to each other as he held her, letting her cry on his shoulder again all she could think of was how special and wonderful he was. Wrapping her arms tightly around him she let the tears flow hot and harsh, so hard that she was shaking with their passion. He held her tighter, stroking her hair and whispering, "It's ok, Hermione. Let it out. I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you." As he held her she fought a battle between her head and her heart. Part of her was crying out so loud to simply be loved, to tell him how she felt and give it a chance. The other part was whispering warnings about how nothing would ever be the same. How he could cringe and run away and leave her and she wouldn't have him. "I'll always be here for you…" She heard him say it again and she wondered if he really meant it. Could she tell him?

_I hate it 'cause _

_I've waited so long _

_For someone like you _

_Should I say it _

_Should I tell you _

_How I feel? _

_Oh I want you to know _

_But then again I don't _

_It's so complicated_

"Ron… I need to tell you something…"


	2. Crush

**Notes:**

Ok, so I lied. I got a couple of nice reviews so I traded up from a oneshot to a I-don't-know-how-long series of songfics.

Once again, I don't own any of the characters. pouts

This song this time is Crush by Mandy Moore. I think I fixed the line spacing probs. crosses fingers

Enjoy!

3, Kurisu's Koritsi

* * *

**Crush**

"Ron… I need to tell you something…"

_You know everything that I'm afraid of  
You do everything I wish I did  
Everybody wants you, everybody loves you_

She'd decided that she was going to tell him, but she didn't have any idea of how to start the conversation. The one thing that she was certain of, however, was that if she was truly about to tell Ron about her feelings for him she was not going to do it on the floor of the girl's loo while Moaning Myrtle sat snickering in her cubicle. He sat there, arms still around her, waiting for her to go on. He looked so cute and concerned and all she wanted to do was lean over and drop a kiss on those beautiful lips of his… Hermione snapped back to attention when he spoke hesitantly, "Yes Hermione?" She jumped up suddenly, startling him and muttered, "Not here." He looked perplexed for a moment but when he saw her eyes dart to the toilet stall he said, "Oh," softly and took her hand to pull her out into the hall. "Well, where would you like to go talk, Hermione? The hall isn't too good either, I'd suppose, as we could be interrupted. You wanted privacy, right?"

_I know I should tell you how I feel  
I wish everyone would disappear  
Every time you call me, I'm too scared to be me  
And I'm too shy to say  
_

She felt as if the breath had been stolen from her again at his complete and unquestioning understanding. How, she wondered, could he be so perceptive sometimes and yet not be able to see how she felt?! "Erm, yeah, privacy would be good." Before she could even think of some place to go he was holding her hand again, pulling her down the hall. "Where are we going?" she managed after they rounded a corner into a hall she didn't recognize. "I completely forgot, I found this last week and I wanted to show you. I think the whole scene in Potions knocked it out of my head. I think it will be private enough, and I get to show you." Hermione smiled as she thought back to that Potions lesson. Snape was being his usually snippy self with Harry and the other Gryffindors for no good reason and had asked Ron a question he'd been certain the ginger boy wouldn't be able to answer. The look on Snape's face as Ron answered the question correctly was worth the 4 hours of lecturing and enforced studying Hermione had badgered he and Harry into the night before. Hermione had flushed with pride that he'd retained some of the information she'd been drilling into his head and almost missed it when Snape had grudgingly awarded Gryffindor 10 points. She was so caught up in her own thoughts and the feeling of her hand in his that she didn't notice when he stopped and stumbled into him. He caught her before she fell, a strong hand gripping each of her upper arms and she looked into his eyes.

_  
Ooh, I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush  
When I'm with you  
_

"Oof, sorry Ron. I wasn't paying attention." She blushed as she stepped out of his arms and he coughed before recovering himself. "Not a problem. But here, this is what I wanted to show you!" He turned to the wall and reached out a hand. Where second before there had been a tapestry, now there was a short flight of steps leading into what seemed to be a private library, complete with a pool table and big leather chairs. "Oh Ron!" she gasped, running down the steps to take a look around. "I know the main library is really useful but I stumbled on this and… well, read the plaque over the fireplace." She whirled around and ran over to the fireplace she hadn't noticed at first. The plaque read:

_Research is great, and texts are smart,_

_But sometimes writing is just an art._

_Some like horror, some like romance,_

_Some like mystery and risks of chance._

_So go to a shelf and have a good look,_

_Think of a title and there is the book. _

Spinning back around to look at Ron she all but breathed, "You mean this library holds whatever book I want?" Ron smiled and walked towards a shelf. "I thought you'd like it. And yes, I tried when I found it. Some how I didn't expect to really find the latest book on the Chudley Cannons, but there it was!" Hermione ran from shelf to shelf, dreaming up more titles she wanted to read, so glad Ron had shared this with her alone.

_  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you_

After awhile Ron sat down in one of the huge leather chairs and called out, "Hermione? You wanted to tell me something?" Face flushed she came scurrying down one of the aisles of book shelves and collapsed into the chair opposite him. "I'm sorry, it's just…" Ron smiled his understandings and Hermione felt her palms go damp. The time had come to tell him how she felt. She only hoped she had the words. Before she could speak he cleared his throat. "Actually, before you go… There's another reason I thought we might talk somewhere private." As she looked at him Hermione could see the blush rise up his neck. "I wanted to ask you… If a guy wanted to tell someone that he liked her, but he didn't know if she felt the same…" Hermione tried to smile as Ron babbled about how much a guy might want to tell someone but not know how but she couldn't manage even a half smile when she thought of the Ravenclaw she'd seen him flirting with the other day. Heart sinking she tried to follow what he was saying.

_You know, I'm the one that you can talk to  
Sometimes you tell me thing that I don't want to know  
I just want to hold you  
You say exactly how you feel about her  
I wonder, could you ever think of me that way  
_

"Well Hermione, what do you think I, erm, I mean a guy should do in that situation?" Hermione was at a loss for words. She didn't know what to say, whether or not to go on with her confession, or whether to run and hide until the end of the year. She looked into his eyes and her breath caught. There was something in his eyes… She knew he'd been talking about himself, not some random guy but… Could it be that he was talking about her? Not the Ravenclaw girl? She looked into his eyes, hoping to find the answer written in their depths. "Well, I guess it would depend," she said leaning back. "How well do you know this girl? I mean, do you know for sure that she's unattached? Has she expressed an interest in you? Did someone tell you that you should ask her out?" Ron sat back as well and answered her questions softly. "I know her well enough to have feelings for her, and unless I've missed something she's not taken. As for expressing interest, sometimes I think… I just don't know." He looked at her searchingly but her eyes were on the fireplace.

_  
I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush  
When I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you  
_

They sat there for ages. Hermione didn't know what answer to give Ron and he seemed lost in his thoughts. Without really meaning to he handed Hermione the top book of the stack she'd sat down between their chairs and reached for his own. Sitting there in their own little room they both were oblivious to the time that passed. Hermione sat with her book open in her lap, not reading. Ron hadn't even opened his. While he stared into the fire, her eyes raked over his body as she wished she dared go over and kiss him, rather than attempt to tell him how she felt. When she turned away and studied the dancing flames he would look at her consideringly, and seemed to be wishing she would speak. Looking back down at the book on her lap Hermione wished that someone else could give them the answers they were looking for.

_Ooh, I wish I could tell somebody  
But there's no one to talk to, nobody knows  
I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you, I got a crush  
_

Eventually Ron sighed and realised Hermione was not going to give him the answer he was looking for. "Ahem," he cleared his throat, "Didn't you want to tell me something?" She jumped at the sound of his voice and slowly raised her head to meet his eyes. Ok, here goes nothing, she thought. This is it, the big moment of truth. She opened her mouth and then closed it again. No words would come out. Taking the book from her lap she sat on the edge of the chair and reached out for his hand. Sliding to the edge of his seat he took her hands and smiled. "Whatever it is, it can't be that bad. Just tell me Hermione. I'm your friend. I'm here for you no matter what, remember? Trust me, and tell me."

_  
You say everything that no one says  
But I feel everything that you're afraid to feel  
I will always want you, I will always love you  
_

Shivering slightly Hermione looked once again into his eyes and held her breath. Everything they shared would change the moment she said the words, but she couldn't live with not knowing. She hoped that this was truly for the best and that she wasn't making the biggest mistake of her life. "Ron, you know what you were talking about before? About liking someone but not knowing if you should say anything? Well, what I have to say… It's not really an answer to your question, but it has to do with that idea…" His hands seemed to tighten around hers but he held her gaze. One more deep breath and Hermione let go of her fear. "Ron, I think I've fallen for you."

_  
I've got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush when I'm with you  
I got a crush on you, a crush on you_

_I've got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush when I'm with you  
I got a crush on you, a crush on you…  
_


	3. Cry

**Notes:**

The song is another Mandy Moore fav, Cry.

I don't own the characters.

I hope whoever is still reading this is enjoying it!

XOX Kurisu's Koritsi XOX

* * *

**Cry**

"Ron, I think I've fallen for you."

_I'll always remember  
It was late afternoon  
It lasted forever  
And ended so soon_

He could barely believe what he was hearing. Hermione was sitting across from him, her hands in his, biting her lip worriedly, but he couldn't manage to speak. In his mind he flew back to that day, when he had found her down by the lake crying about her parents getting a divorce. He'd gone looking for her when she'd disappeared after getting her mail. He hadn't know what was wrong, he had just wanted to make it better, so when he found her crying he didn't say anything, he just took her into his arms and held her as she cried. It wasn't until after she was done crying and she pulled herself together enough to look into his eyes that it had hit him. 'I'm in love with her…"

_  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark grey sky  
I was changed  
_

The thought was so scary and, he felt, ill timed that he jumped up and reached out a hand to help her stand. She just looked at it, and then at him. He felt a jolt to his heart and thought he caught something in her look, but then she reached out and stood up. The moment was over and all he saw in her eyes was pain and sorrow and he wanted to protect her from it, from everything. "What happened Hermione?" On the walk back up to the Gryffindor tower she told him what had been in the owl. When they reached the common room they found Ginny and Harry and all sat down to cheer her up. Ron spent the entire night trying to figure out what had happened between them. Now, sitting here in the secret room he'd shared only with her, he was afraid to believe what she had just said. He just sat there looking at her until he saw her eyes fill with tears. "Hermione…" He reached over and brushed the first tear away and said, "I think I've fallen for you, too."

_  
In places no one will find  
All your feelings so deep inside  
it was there that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry  
The moment that I saw you cry  
_

It felt as if time had been suspended after he spoke those words. She didn't react, she didn't move. Her utter stillness had his heart skipping a beat. Had he misheard her? Hadn't she said what he thought he'd heard? He sat back and let go of her hands. "Erm, I – We should really be getting…" He froze again when Hermione kneeled in front of his chair. "Shut up Ronald," she said softly and took his face in her hands. Her heart was beating a mile a minute as she leaned forward and softly brushed her lips against his. "Is this okay?" It took him a minute for the shock to subside before he pulled her closer for another kiss and said, "It's bloody brilliant!" Hermione blushed at Ron's enthusiastic response. Suddenly she seemed unsure of herself and he did the only thing he could think of to reassure her. "Hermione, you did get that when I was talking about someone I liked it was you, right?" She looked up at him and smiled and he realized she hadn't had a clue. "You didn't get it, did you? Gee, I mean I know my attempt to make up with Harry during the Triwizard Tournament by getting you to tell him that Seamus told me… Well I know that that was impossible for anyone to work out, but seriously… What other girl am I close with that I could be interested in?! Brainiac in deed!" She blushed again but got up from her knees and curled up on the chair with him. "I guess I should have gotten that one, huh?"

_  
It was late in September  
and I've seen you before  
You were always the cold one  
But I was never that sure  
_

They sat there for ages, just enjoying being close to each other and finally not having any secrets between them. They both seemed to realize that they were never going to make it dinner so they stayed put and curled up talking and kissing and blushing. Finally Hermione laid her head on Ron's shoulder and asked him something that he hadn't seen coming. "Ron… when did you realize…?" He was a little startled by the question, and then embarrassed at his answer. "Well, erm, I suppose it's really awful so I hope you don't hate me but… Do you remember that afternoon, when you got the owl about your parents and you were crying down by the lake…?" He trailed off, knowing his face was beet red. Waiting for her response he became increasingly nervous when she started shaking in her arms. 'Way to go Weasley, make the girl cry! You've barely been with her an hour and you've already messed it up!' But he was relieved when the sudden noise she left loose was not a sob, but uncontrollable giggles! "Oh Merlin, the pair of us!" Ron was utterly confused and just kept staring at her until she gasped out, "That's, giggle that's when I giggle that's when I realized too!" A slow smile slid across Ron's face as he too began laughing uncontrollably. When their giggles finally subsided they just sat there together, thinking about their shared moment of revelation.

_  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark grey sky  
I was changed... In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside  
it was there that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry  
_

Ron was the first to speak, hours later when the fire began to burn down. (Even magical fires have their limits!) "Hermione?" He shook her shoulder gently as she'd dozed off. "Hermione, love… We should get back to the tower and go to sleep." Hermione woke up slowly and stretched, basking in the warmth of having fallen asleep being held by someone she loved. He smiled at her and helped her out of the chair, wrapping his arms around her before tugging her towards the doorway. "Oh wait!" She ran back to her pile of books. Fluttering her eyelashes exaggeratedly she drawled, "Ah would so love a gentleman caller who would help me carry mah books…" Ron flashed through a list of her favourite movies that was permanently etched in his brain and came up with Gone With The Wind. "Miss Scarlett, it would be mah pleasure!" She looked much happier as she laughed and kissed him on the cheek but Ron could still see the remnants of sadness in her eyes. It frustrated him more than he could say.

_  
I wanted to hold you  
I wanted to make it go away  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to make your everything...alright _

I'll always remember  
It was late afternoon  
In places no one will find  
In places no one will find!  
All your feelings so deep inside  
Forever was in your eyes!  
It was there that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry

"Oi! Hermione, I forgot something… Will you be my girlfriend?"

_

* * *

Avanell – Of course he was talking about Hermione! Lol, would I have it any other way?_

Remember, R&R people, if you want more!


	4. The Way You Love Me

**Notes:**

The song is The Way You Love Me by Faith Hill.

I don't own the characters, but I love them so I won't mistreat them, promise!

Keep reviewing if you want more. I know this one is pretty mushy.

- Kurisu's Koritsi xoxoxo

* * *

**The Way You Love Me**

"Oi! Hermione, I forgot something… Will you be my girlfriend?"

_If I could grant  
You one wish  
I'd wish you could see the way you kiss  
Ooh, I love watching you  
Baby  
When you're driving me crazy_

Hermione blushed again, amazed that she could still be so shy after spending hours curled up against him. "Of course Ron!" she said softly. They walked hand in hand and Hermione fought not to sigh over the way Ron carried that heavy stack of books under one arm. "He really had gotten strong…" she thought to herself. "Abyssinian shrivelfig," she said out loud as they approached the portrait of the Fat Lady. The portrait swung open without a word because, even though she knew she should really scold them for coming back to the tower so late, she could feel the love in the air and after all the pair had been through she figured they deserved their moment. This did not stop her from rushing from portrait to portrait to gossip the good news as soon as the portrait hole was shut. As they said goodnight at the foot of the stairs Hermione revelled in the sensation of being held tightly in his arms. "Sweet Dreams, Ronald." "Goodnight, love." They shared one last kiss before reluctantly parting ways. Upon reaching their respective dormitories they each put a hand to their lips.

_Ooh, I love the way you  
Love the way you love me  
There's nowhere else I'd rather be  
Ooh, to feel the way I feel with your arms around me  
I only wish that you could see the way you love me  
The way you love me_

When Hermione woke she felt warm and fuzzy and for a moment she couldn't remember why. Then she spied the stack of books on her bedside table and she remembered. "I'm Ron's girlfriend," she whispered the words. They felt so right so she said them a bit louder, "I'm Ron's girlfriend." She smiled as the words slid over her tongue and laughed, "I am Ron's girlfriend!" "What?!" came the answering shriek. Ginny appeared out of nowhere and launched herself at Hermione's bed. Smiling, Hermione told Ginny what had happened the night before. "Gosh, that brother of mine finally did something smart! I'm so happy for you." She wrapped Hermione in a bear hug and then the girls got ready to go down for breakfast. When they arrived in the common room Harry and Ron were waiting for them. From the grin on both their faces the girls figured the word had spread. Good morning kisses were exchanged before the four headed down to breakfast. On the way down, Hermione was lost in thought about how lucky she was. "If only he knew what he's given me…"

_It's not right  
It's not fair  
What you're missing over there  
Someday I'll find a way to show you  
Just how lucky I am to know you_

As they sat down at the Gryffindor table together Ron and Hermione had the distinct impression that people were watching them. While none of the students seemed overly interested in the couple the figures in the paintings around the Great Hall seemed to be paying them an inordinate amount of attention. "Ron. Psst, Ron!" Hermione whispered, "Do you feel like…" "Like we're being watched?" he muttered out of the corner of his mouth, "Yeah." After feeling rather self-conscious while trying to eat Ron decided he'd lost his appetite. "I'm going back to the Tower to get ready for class," he announced. "I think I'll come with you," Hermione said quickly. Harry and Ginny watched the couple practically run out of the Great Hall and started laughing. Other Gryffindors wanted to know what was so funny, and Ginny was only too glad to tell them. Once they left the Great Hall Ron and Hermione slowed their pace and held hands but it wasn't long before they felt like they were being watched again. Looking around slowly Hermione suddenly gasped. Ron put an arm around her and asked tensely, "What's wrong?" "The paintings!" Hermione exclaimed, "It's them who are watching us! I'll bet you the Fat Lady gossiped!" Ron agreed she was probably right and told her so. To thank him she pulled him over to a window alcove and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "I think I should admit you're right more often…"

_Ooh, I love the way you  
Love the way you love me  
There's nowhere else I'd rather be  
Ooh, to feel the way I feel with your arms around me  
I only wish that you could see the way you love me  
The way you love me_

Eventually they continued back to the Tower to get their books for class but when they reached the portrait hole the Fat Lady was not alone. She had a wizened witch and a mermaid visiting her. "Password," she said, trying not to giggle. "Oh no," Hermione said smiling, "We'd like to talk to you for a minute first." "We would?" Ron gasped, going slightly pink at the ears. "Yes, we would. Have you been spreading rumours about us around the castle today?" Hermione asked bluntly. The Fat Lady nodded and the mermaid and witch giggled. "Well," Hermione said smiling and pulling Ron's arm across her shoulders, "I just wanted to confirm the fact that Ron is my boyfriend. God, I love the sound of that. But anyway, I just wanted to let you know so people know it's very true. He's mine. Abyssinian shrivelfig." With that Hermione glided into the common room, pulling a flabbergasted Ron behind her. "Hermione…" When she paused and looked back at him her breath caught in her throat. The light in his eyes had her melting and what he said next had her throwing her arms around him. "Have I ever mentioned you're beautiful when you're being sassy?"

_You're the million reasons why  
There's love reflecting in my eyes_

They made it to class on time, only because Hermione is Hermione and she could never allow herself to be late. Harry wasn't exactly surprised when Ron asked if he would mind sitting with Neville so that he could sit with her. They both knew it was a bad idea. Not for Hermione, of course, nothing could interfere with her dedication to school, but Ron on the other hand… He spent the entire class staring at Hermione. She tried to get him to concentrate but in the end she just smiled and said she would let him copy her notes later. He watched every move she made, frowned when her hair fell forward to hide her face, sucked in a breath every time she pushed it back behind her ear… Her lips looked so soft, he just wanted to kiss her and nibble on her bottom lip. The next time her hair fell forward he reached out and pushed her hair back himself. As his hand brushed her cheek she looked over and smiled and he felt his heart catch. As she turned back to her work he smiled and thought to himself, "If only she knew what she's given me…"

_Ooh, I love the way you  
Love the way you love me  
There's nowhere else I'd rather be  
Ooh, to feel the way I feel with your arms around me  
I only wish that you could see the way you love me  
The way you love me  
The way you love me_

Hermione couldn't help but laugh when they left class and Ron was unable to remember which subject they'd just had. He put his arm around her and she snuggled up to his side. Just then they heard the voice of their least favourite person in the world. "So it's true… The blood traitor is dating the filthy mudblood? Well Weasley, I know you're not exactly a catch and you're so poor you can't even afford to buy a girl flowers but surely you're pure blood enough that some poor girl would want you! But to go slumming with Granger…" Ron started to respond but he didn't get a chance. All he saw was a blur and then Draco was on the ground with a bloody nose. Hermione had punched him, for the second time in her life. The first time it was over someone she cared deeply for, as was it this time. "Come on Ron, let's go find Harry and Ginny." And she walked off as if nothing had happened.

_Ooh, the way you love me  
The way you love me_

"That's my girl…"


End file.
